Smash Accident
by MegamanRockmanfan101
Summary: Sonic get's in a Smash Accident when having a match with his friends.


**AN- I enjoyed writing Reunion so freakin much I decided to write this, enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>"Hey Mario! Hey Sonic!" Rock greeted cheerfully.<p>

"Hello Rock, it looks like the game was released today!" Mario replied cheerfully.

"REALLY?! Oh man let's go kick some butt!" Sonic replied excitedly all pumped up.

"What about we go for a Smash run? That would be fun!" Mario suggested.

"Yeah!" Sonic replied excitedly.

"Smash run?" Rock asked confused.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you... a Smash run is when you go and fight enemies and collect power ups and then you have a battle at the end..."

"Ooh that sounds fun!" Rock replied cheerfully,

"Yeah it does, now let's go slowpokes!" Sonic said as he ran off while the other two tried to catch up with the fastest thing alive.

_Later..._

"WOW! This is awesome! To bad Mario and Sonic got separated from me..." Rock said as he used the leaf shield on a bunch of Goombas in front of him.

"Hey at least we can keep in contact!" Mario said as he kicked a Koopa shell into a Shy Guy.

"How ya doing Sonic?" Rock asked as he used crash bombs on some enemies that were surrounding him.

"Never better!" Sonic replied, "Gotta speed up!" The fastest thing alive said with his usual cocky attitude as he used his homing attack on one of his enemies.

"Glad to hear your doing well guys, it's almost time to fight in that battle so let's keep collecting power ups!" Mario said destroying more Goombas.

"Right, now I need to use an E tank for this..." Rock said as he drank the liquids inside the E tank and he charged up his buster destroying tons of Koopa Troopas. "Yes!" The blue bomber said excitedly as he advanced to collect more power ups.

"10 seconds left guys, gotta go fast!" Sonic said with his cocky attitude as he spin dashed into a bunch of enemies destroying them and collecting more power ups. "Not that I'm not fast enough..." He mumbled.

"TIMES UP!" An announcer called shouted.

Everyone was teleported to the Battlefield area, "Gee, I hope I can win..." The Blue bomber mumbled as he got his buster ready.

"Letsa go!" Mario said excitedly.

"Hey, where's Sonic?" Rock questioned.

"Yeah, why isn't he here?" Mario wondered.

The Blue bomber suddenly felt someone crash into him, "SONIC!" Rock exclaimed as he kicked the blue hedgehog off of him.

"Yowch..." The fastest thing alive mumbled. "Ok ok, let's just get this show on the road..."

Mario picked up a Fire Flower and blasted fire at his two opponents, "Sorry guys..." He mumbled.

"N-no prob..lem... just gotta..."

Mario looked at the hedgehog confused, "Hmm?"

"GOTTA GO FAST!" Sonic shouted as he spin dashed into Mario making him fall off the screen.

_Darn, I wasn't ready... _the plumber thought.

The Blue bomber got up and sneaked up behind Sonic, he used Crash bombs on him as he shouted "SUPRISE!"

"Wha-" The fastest thing alive exclaimed before the bomb exploded on him. "Ow..." He mumbled feeling a little dizzy until a hammer fell on his head knocking him out.

"What the... Sonic are you-" Rock started until he realized something, "Haha, very funny Sonic I'm not falling for it you probably paid Knuckles to do that knowing you..."

Sonic layed there motionless for a while, Rock just face palmed and prepared to to use another Crash bomb just in case and walked up to the Blue hedgehog. "Hello?" The Blue bomber asked as he poked the fastest thing alive, still nothing.

Mario appeared once more, "What happened here?" The plumber asked confused.

"Sonic fainted, he got smashed by a hammer when I used my Crash bombs on him..." Rock explained feeling guilty.

_Later..._

"Ugh... man what happened?" Sonic mumbled quietly as he slowly opened his eyes.

"SONIC YOU'RE AWAKE!" The Blue Bomber exclaimed.

"W-where am I?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"You're in the Princess's castle..." Mario said with a cheerful smile.

"W-who are you guys?" Sonic asked confused.

Rock and Mario looked at him shocked, "Haha, just kidding guys!"

"Not funny..." Mario mumbled facepalming.

"Sonic I'm soo sorry! If only I didn't use Crash bombs like that..." Rock said sadly.

Sonic chuckled, "It's cool, just part of the game!"

The two friends hugged for a second, "Soo, what now?" Rock asked.

"Hmm, maybe we could visit the Princess?" Mario suggested.

Sonic smirked just then, Rock and Mario just looked at him confused. "I'm afraid you two forgot we have some unfinished business... Rockman... Mario..."

_Later..._

"SUDDEN DEATH!" The announcer called, everyone was tied.

Rock charged up is buster as Mario and Sonic attempted to send him flying, he sent a power charged shot knocking them off the screen. "Yes!" The Blue bomber said happily.

"AND THE WINNER IS... ROCKMAN!" The announcer shouted excitedly.

Mario and Sonic smiled and clapped, "High five!" Rock said cheerfully as he high-fived his friends.

"Nice job Rock!" Mario said with a cheerful smile.

"Great work dude!" Sonic said with a chuckle.

The Blue bomber hugged both of them, "Thanks guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yeah, just... something... XD anyway, hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Ky**


End file.
